Attlewind
Population: 579, Size: 9 acres Wealth: 5,790 gp. Max value for sale: 191 gp. Max pawn value: 1,013 gp Demographics: Human (83%), Halfling (9%), Dwarf (3%), Elf (2%), Gnome (1%), Half-Orc (0%), Half-Elf (0%) Grimden Prairie was founded on a major battle site, and is known for its greedy merchants. The ruler is fair and just, respected by the populace. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Sleeping Bow Owner: Yvonna Accors, Female Human Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside is next to a grand hall. Description: The tavern is a wooden big orb-like building, with a heather-thatched roof and roughly hewn wooden furniture. It contains a taxidermied bear near the entrance and a large harp by the hearth. Specials: Eggs and Ham Steamed Bun with Oat Bread and a Tankard of Beer (5 sp) Bison Sandwich with Sharp Cheese and a Coffee (5 sp) Meatballs Steamed Bun with Nutmeg and Leek and a Glass of Whiskey (5 sp) Other Patrons: None Blacksmith: The Golden Friend Owner: John Murphy, Male Human Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside has a pickpocket looking for marks. Description: The blacksmith is a plaster two-storey building, with a brown shingled roof and dead hedges. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains a large bookshelf filled with books and chains and wires hanging on the walls. Specials: Ammuntion, +2 (dmg 150) (92 gp) Ring Mail (phb 145) (29 gp) Ammuntion, +2 (dmg 150) (100 gp) Other Patrons: Tyna Leagallow, Male Halfling Details Alchemist: Mad Libation Owner: Blose Honeypot, Male Halfling Details Location: In a market district. The street outside has a pickpocket looking for marks and is full of market stalls. Description: The alchemist is a brick tower, with a white tile roof and roughly hewn wooden furniture. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains a number of small braziers and fine silks hung from the rafters. Specials: Potion of Healing (dmg 187) (48 gp) Potion of Climbing (dmg 187) (48 gp) Potion of Healing (dmg 187) (49 gp) Other Patrons: Aline Sermanstein, Female Human Details Chard Estevan, Male Human Details Odo Chance, Male Human Details Enchanter: The Commoner's Point Owner: Tim Andreantti, Male Human Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside has a crowd watching performers. Description: The enchanter is a wooden large single storey building, with a brown tile roof and a row of flowers around the building. It contains curtains draped over the walls and a chest of drawers full of components. Specials: Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (115 gp) Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (115 gp) Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (118 gp) Other Patrons: Emmel Coulson, Female Human Details Reit Trueblood, Male Dwarf Details General Store: The Survivor's Whistles Owner: Avellina Il-Sons, Female Human Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside is adjacent to a small office. Description: The general store is a plaster two-storey building, with an orange shingled roof and a smooth stone floor. It contains a high vaulted ceiling and jars of bulk candy on the counter. They're doing a sale or promotional event. Specials: Barrel (phb 153) (2 gp) Smith's Tools (phb 154) (20 gp) Mirror, Steel (phb 150) (5 gp) Other Patrons: None Housing Small Cottage Owner: Eleatha Remein, Female Human Details The house is a adobe cabin, with a reinforced wooden door and shiny hardwood floors. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and dresser. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters. Category:Settlements